Jack's 'assistants'
by NerdyLittleCray
Summary: How does Jack make it snow in the U.K and U.S. at the same time? How would he do that? Tooth who can split herself into Baby Teeth but... No, Jack Frost is more awesome than that! Most of the Guardians have help. North has Yetis, Tooth has Baby Teeth, Bunny has his 'googlies' even Pitch had his Nightmares. (Sandy's that awesome.) This is about Jack's 'help'. Thanks Blue-Pancakes!


Jack was at the Pole for another Guardian meeting. North said it was for looking out for Pitch, but Jack knew it was because North wanted to include him in "Family Time."

"'Ey Frostie shouldn't you be off in England?" Bunny asked walking in, late as usual. "Ya. It Autumn but it frosts still. How Jack here?" North asked curiously. "Don't worry about it." Jack waves it off with his hand. "I wasn't even in England. I was with Jamie." Tooth perked up. "Then how is it snowing in Russia?" Jack floats in the air without a care in the world. "I would tell you but I rather not. I've only really known you for a couple months so why should I? Anyway what is this meeting about?"

The meeting went as usual but there was a restless feeling in the air,( not that Jack noticed of course.) Even the elves picked up on it (And _that's_ saying something.)

The strange thing about the Guardians is that they are all-knowing, all-wise so when there is something they don't know that comes to their attention they go a little…crazy.

Sandy made an image of Jack then two images of Jack. "Sandy's right. Maybe there are more winter spirits!" Tooth exclaimed happily. More of Jack's TEETH! "We would have known." North said shaking his head and knocking her down from her daydream. "I can't take this! I can't handle the suppense!" Bunny said nearly ripping out his fur.

It has been 6 months since that meeting and the guardians have tried everything. They tried tricking him (ended up with a pink Bunny and a drunk Sandy), checking his memories (which resulted in scolding from Baby Tooth and the other Baby Teeth, but Bunny did learn some _very _interesting facts about Jack's romance life), checking his dreams (it ended up with North having a broken nose, Jack punches hard in his sleep), asking him (he thought it was a joke and flew off laughing his head off), and finally begging. The great guardians reduced to begging and Jack was having the time of his life. He kept on chanting, "_I know something that you don't…__**I **__**know**__**something **__that you __**don't**__**!**__"_ It was driving them until they snapped.

North followed him in the sleigh all the way to Antarctica. As Bunny looked in England, Tooth looked in Canada, Sandy looked in America, and Phil the Yeti took Russia.

Sandy watched in amazement as frost spread throughout New York it seemed to be everywhere yet no winter spirit. The frost came together and shot out as if something-or someone- was controlling it. He saw it continue to Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina and all the states on the east coast. How is this happening?

Tooth saw the exact same thing happen in Canada but she was gushing about teeth for the most part. Bunny for once in his life wasn't complaining about the cold he was more focused on the frost swirling around his feet then shooting off. It was weird the frost always circled him but never touched him. It was like it was restraining itself but that's crazy right?

Phil was in Russia saw the snow fall, and laid down closing his eyes for a brief second but that was all it took. But he was aware of the frost circling then shooting off.

North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, and a slightly dazed Phil all met up in the workshop. "Myeshwa Mywjbsa." Phil garbled and walked off. "It snowed in England. But the frost was not natural mate. It swirled 'round me then shot off! What's goin' on 'ere?!" Bunny said hurriedly. The suppense had in a grip. "San Diego District 4 front incisors, Istanbul District 2 bicuspid, It snowed in Canada!, London Downtown canine." Tooth kept rambling as Sandy showed a snowflake and America.

"How is Frostbite bloody doing this?" Bunny exclaimed with frantic pacing. " He is in that Frozen Wasteland that is a poor excuse of a continent yet it is snowing in England, America, Canada, and all those other countries! How is he bloody doing this?!"

"I am finding out how even if I fall lose Easter to Christmas!" That took everyone back. It hit him that hard? Bunny got a portal and went through it. On instinct everyone and a couple yetis followed. Bunny picked up Jack by his neck gently but firmly. "How are you bloody doing this Ice Bucket?!" He growled then realized it was not him that was growling.

"Bunny turn around." Tooth said slowly. As Bunny turned he saw a very large pack of 5-foot tall growling white dire wolves sounding the guardians. To say that he was scared was an understatement. To say that he felt like he was being frozen with paralyzing fear that not even being _in_ the Sun could melt the ice was a bit closer. He was an animal and he was _prey_.

Bunny slowly let Jack down and pushed him out of the way. Then the wolves struck tearing most of his fur biting, scratching and clawing at him.

"Back! Back!" Bunny heard but was to busy trying to keep the biggest wolf from engulfing his head. Suddenly the wolf got off him as it trotted of to Jack. He was still on the ground and most of the 25 wolves shrunk to 2-feet tall besides the biggest one that was 6'2. It was growling at anyone who came near. Even the Yetis backed off.

"Sorry guys," Jack coughed up some blood. The wolves eyes narrowed at the Guardians. "I didn't know it would have hit you that hard." He weakly smiled then winced. "Definitely broke something." He mumbled as he stood up. "Well meet my pack. This big girl is Icy. He said gesturing to the biggest one. Then named each by turn (If you wanna skip now go ahead.) "The girls are, Brittany, Rose, Snow, Rain, Sophia, Brigit, Fionna, Bonnie, Simone, Marcy, Abbie, Tara. Then the guys are Trent, Fallon, Will, Rex, Robbie, Finn, Marshall, Lee, Simon, Jake, Remy." Then he picked up the smallest one who was a pup. "And this like girl is Flake. Aren't you girl?" She yipped in response.

The guardians are gonna have to get used to thing and be nicer to Jack. Not everyone one wants to have a armada of wolves on their trail. And what about Phil the yeti…Well that's a story for another time.


End file.
